Existing chamois covered sponges are inadequate for the purposes of washing, rinsing and wiping large surface areas and then wringing the chamois covered sponge dry.
Needs exist for more efficient chamois covered sponges which are easier for the user to wring out and which wash, rinse and wipe large surface areas in less time.